User blog:Ordeaux26/Synopsis Pages With Characters Only In One Movie
So I have been creating a lot of synopsis pages recently and one thing I have realized is that a lot of synopsis pages are characters in tv shows, That makes sense since tv shows go on longer thus more things can happen it's also common for characters from a long-running movie or video game franchise's as well. It's rare for a villain for a single movie to get one for obvious reasons, so we are going to take a look at them. You could also throw in one episode as well, but I couldn’t find a single synopsis page with a character from one episode. This will almost certainly change in the future, so I will be updating it when new villains get a synopsis page. If you have one I missed or a page from one movie that could potentially get one leave it in the comments. So to celebrate the new year I will be listing all the characters with separate synopsis page from only one movie or episode, hope you enjoy. Also, don’t take this too seriously, this is just meant for fun. One Movie Poison Ivy (Batman & Robin) This is a pretty funny one from the critically panned Batman & Robin we have Poison Ivy a new synopsis page created by myself. The movie is only two hours long, so I guess she just appeared long enough in the movie to get a synopsis page. Joker (Nolanverse) Now we have another batman villain from the much more well-received The Dark Knight, we have the legendary portrayal of The Joker by Heath Ledger. This one makes more sense as The Dark Knight is almost a three-hour-long movie and The Joker appears a lot in it and It also helps the page is extremely popular on the wiki. Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Many villains from the MCU have a separate synopsis page, but many of them are from TV Shows or Thanos and Loki the exceptions are Vulture and an upcoming villain on the list possibly. The reason he has a separate synopsis Vulture appears quite a lot in the movie has a fair amount of backstory and the movie is decently long. Although this could change in the future when a new MCU Spiderman movie comes out. Captain Gutt Here we have the evil pirate from the 4th film in the Ice Age franchise. Him, having a separate synopsis page is also kind of surprising, but he does have a ton of screen time in the film from what I have heard, but I don’t know much about the film. Horny the Clown Here we have a literal clown. This one makes a lot of sense Horny the Clown is essentially the central character of the entire movie at least from what I know again I haven’t watched it. Although it's surprising how long it is. Debatable Examples Judge Claude Frollo The reason why I say this is debatable is that Judge Claude Frollo does appear in other stuff, but that is House of Mouse and Kingdom Hearts and his page is still big enough if you don’t include them. But other than that it does make sense why his page is so big. Prince Hans Hans is pretty much the exact same story as Frollo he technically appears in other stuff, but his page would be barely big enough and he is more well known for his role in the first movie. And also it makes sense why it’s so big. Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Now ultra theoretically would go in my previous part because he only appears in one movie and everything else is just mentioning. But the problem is that his page without the extra mentions Is just barely not big enough around 14,900 to be exact, but just one more picture and It would be big enough. It also makes sense why it's so big Age of Ultron is a long movie and Ultron is the titular main antagonist of it. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear Lotso’s case is almost identical to Ultron except Lotso does appear in a video game adaptation listed on the page. But just like Lotso his page without the video game information is just barely not big enough actually his is almost the exact same size as Ultron’s. It also makes sense why he has one. One Video Game Video games are a bit different in this regard compared to movies and TV shows since video games can vary much more in length. At most a tv show episode might vary by 20 minutes and a movie by 2 hours, but video games can vary by several dozen hours. This will be demonstrated in the pages I’m listing and why I’m separating them from the rest. Ardyn Izunia This one makes sense since Final Fantasy games are notoriously long, but kind of weird that he is the only one with one but one probably will turn up soon. Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Since Minecraft: Story Mode is an extremely long episodic series and Jesse is the main character. Some may dispute this being included along with the next villain, but it is one game and technically any game could be this long so I will still count it. Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) Same story as Jesse. Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon) Another self-explanatory one, long game and main antagonist. Sofia Lamb Another self-explanatory one, long game and main antagonist. Category:Blog posts